Melancolía
by xDrizzle
Summary: Hermione está haciendo guardia afuera de la tienda mientras Harry duerme en ella, ocho días exactos tras la partida de Ron, pero se queda dormida, y el horcrux que cuelga de su pecho hará fatalidades en sus sueños.


_Todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>De la <em>RAE<em> (Real Academia Española) **Melancolía**:

**1. ** f. Tristeza vaga, profunda, sosegada y permanente, nacida de causas físicas o morales, que hace que no encuentre quien la padece gusto ni diversión en nada.

* * *

><p>Melancolía<p>

Hermione sentía su pelo azotarse contra el viento mientras corría sin parar. Tenía el corazón tan acelerado que podía escucharlo incluso más fuerte que sus pisadas, disparando agua de las hojas remojadas de lluvia hacia sus costados. Empuñaba su varita, pero se sentía tan indefensa como si todos los conjuros que conocía se hubiesen esfumado de su cabeza, tan aterrorizados como ella.

Y escuchaba esa voz. Penetrante, insufriblemente indeseable.

Voldemort susurraba cosas que no lograba distinguir, pero que hacian que el corazón se le helase y deseara incluso no haber nacido, no ser bruja, no haber conocido a Harry, ni a Ron. Nunca. Jamás. En toda la vida.

Sigue corriendo y se da cuenta que no sabe dónde está, que ha perdido de vista a su mejor amigo hace rato y que está sola, vulnerable, sin conocer ningun hechizo de defensa, con una varita inutil, un cuerpo congelado y un corazón deseando morir.

Otro corazón latiendo sobre el pecho, uno de hierro frío, de maldad.

Un estremecimiento le recorre y le eriza hasta el último cabello que queda expuesto en la superficie de su cuerpo, y suelta un suspiro.

Aparecen humos negros, figuras abstractas que la atacan y no sabe cómo, comienza a luchar. No susurra ningun hechizo, pero está desesperada por salvarse y de su varita salen disparadas chispas y chispas de colores que le hacen abrirse paso entre la bruma y escuchar a Harry decirle que corra. Que se salve. Que encuentre a Ron.

Y no lo piensa ni un segundo. Ni un sólo segundo.

Echa a correr.

Por más que avanza en la enorme estampa de barro y nieve congelada, y se cae varias veces estrepitosamente, no consigue dejar de escuchar los gritos de Harry y Voldemort sumiendose en una lucha insasiable, no deja de escuchar la horrorosa risa de Bellatrix Lastrange que sólo había tenido el desagradado de escuchar en un escenario parecido, varios meses atrás, la noche en que Dumbledore murió.

_Si tan sólo él estuviera ahora con nosotros_, se lamentó mientras corría sin aliento.

¿Dónde estaba Ron? ¿En qué momento se le escapó?

Parecía que hace tan sólo unos minutos había sostenido su mano, había sentido su brazo envolviéndola y protegiéndola, y ahora segundos después corría para alcanzar su vida y la de él. ¿Para qué corría? Si encontraba a Ron, ¿qué harían? ¿Escaparían? ¿Volverían donde Harry se debatía con los mortífagos?

Distingue un destello rojizo, naranjo y brillante y el corazón le da un salto tan brusco que hasta le duele. Las fuerzas de sus enormes zancadas se ven disminuídas mientras la decepción la va inundando cuando se percata que aquel cabello adorna el demacrado rostro de Ginny, no el que buscaba. Está fea, triste, ojeroza y vestida de forma macabra. Hermione no entiende que sucede y es cuando escucha a la muchacha susurrar "_Ron está muerto_" cuando siente que el mundo ha caído sobre su cuerpo y debe sostenerlo por sí sola.

Ginny no debe explicarle nada. Lo ha comprendido todo por sí sola, como siempre. Se lo han llevado, lo han torturado, lo han vuelto loco como a los padres de Neville, lo han matado, lo han arrojado al velo que cayó Sirius, ha sufrido. Está muerto. Muerto.

Una fuerza sobrenatural, y poderosamente dolorosa, se situa sobre su corazón, a la altura de aquel horrendo palpitar de metal que permanece sobre su pecho, y le escuece el cuerpo, le quema la gargante, le arden los ojos y ni siquiera siente ganas de volver, de salvar a Harry, de abrazar a Ginny que estira sus brazos como deseando conforte en mitad de una guerra, ni ganas de salvarse a sí misma.

Es segunda vez que siente deseos de ni siquiera existir.

Fue culpa suya, porque lo soltó en mitad del peligro, no se aferró con fuerza a su mano y en cuanto la soltó las cosas habían empezado a ir peor, habían aparecido aquellos seres enmascarados envueltos en una nube negra, la horrenda voz que susurraba dentro de su cuerpo, los gritos habían empezado y toda su fortaleza se había ido. ¿Por qué no lo siguió? No estaría muerto. O al menos, estarían muertos los dos.

Aunque no existía mucha diferencia ahora.

Sintió una cosa pegajosa y escalofriantemente helada posarse sobre su hombro y el rostro de Ginny frente a ella comenzó a llorar a gritos. Se giró y descubrió que aquella horrenda sensación correspondía a la larga, huesuda, y asquerosa mano de Lord Voldemort. Miró sus ojos, rojo sangre y supo que el mundo dejó de depender de ella, que ya no sostenía nada, que no había sido nunca capaz de sostener algo siquiera en toda su vida, y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabezas antes de dar un saltito y despertar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la pequeña luz de la varita cerca de sus ojos y se encandiló por unos segundos. Abrió los dedos, ya que producto de la pesadilla recién vivida los había mantenido apretados con fuerza, hasta dejarlos blancos y sudados. Se incorporó. Había caído dormida sobre una lisa y fría roca en mitad de su guardia. Se hubiese reprendido por ello si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Cuando sintió el viento helar con más fuerza sus mejillas, producto de la humedad de su piel, descubrió que el terror hacía tiritar sus músculos con aún más fuerza que el frío.

Estúpida pesadilla, pensó mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha el relicario que descansaba sobre su pecho y lo apretaba con furia. Se lo quitó enseguida y con júbilo recibió el pequeño alivio que esto le produjo. Su cuello seguía doliendole, así como todo el cuerpo y cuando se hubo quitado aquella horrenda joya, pudo llorar con descontroló, Harry podría escucharla, pero no podía controlarse más.

Hasta entonces había llorado con discresión, en silencio, mientras Harry montaba guardia, mientras ella hacia su guardia, mientras leía, mientras comía, pero nunca así.

Sujetó entre sus manos el horcrux que condenaba y doblegaba su tristeza, se arrojó una vez más sobre la fría piedra en la que había estado acostada, y lloró hasta pensar que alguien podría escucharla aún con todos los hechizos silenciadores que había puesto.

Habían pasado exactamente ocho días. Ocho días desde que había visto a Ron alejarse entre los árboles, traspasar la barrera de sus hechizos y perderse con la furia y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos azules. Podría maldecir en voz alta una eternidad completa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba, siquiera?

La idea que aquella pesadilla le había enfundado, durante las últimas tres noches, la acongojaba terriblemente. Cuando descubrió que sus sollozos habían bajado de intensidad, se incorporó medianamente y enjugo su nariz con la manga. El viento sopló otra vez y le revolvió el pelo que se escapaba de su trenza. Respiró hasta llenar sus pulmones de aquella brisa fría que logró tranquilizarla un poco. Le ardían los ojos, le dolía el cuerpo, le molestaba el corazón.

Estaría enojada, furiosa si cupiera en ella otra cosa que no sea preocupación. ¿Dónde encontrar la espada de Gryffindor? ¿Cómo destruir el relicario? ¿Cómo encontrar los otros horcruxes? ¿Dónde está Ron? _Dios, que no esté muerto…_

Y se le ocurre hacer lo único que últimamente no ha hecho. Si Dios está ahí arriba, la escuchará… No perdía nada con intentarlo. Y sintiéndose enormemente confundida, pero poniendo toda la fé que en su vida no había tenido, pidió porque Ron estuviera vivo, estuviera bien, y estuviera buscándolos.

_Quiero que vuelva_, rogó con los ojos nuevamente inundados, _quiero verlo_.

Y cuando terminó se puso de pie, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos protestar y convocó algo de comida que había dentro de la tienda. Masticó de forma tosca mientras sentía que todo lo que ingería tenía sabor a pena, a lágrimas, a desesperanza.

Continuó con su guardia todo el resto de la noche, sin pegar una pestaña, aterrada de volver a soñar aquellos horrorosos escenarios en los que Ron desaparecía, sin ella y para siempre, en los que Ron la dejaba. Porque no quería aceptarlo. _Ron no la había abandonado, él la quería, no pudo haberle hecho eso. _

Suspiró mientras se convencía de aquello último, y miraba a todos lados, buscando algún brillito naranjo entre los árboles que le devolviera la fuerza que requería para volver a ser valiente, para volver a ser la muchacha fuerte y decidida que siempre pensaba racionalmente, para que volviera y con él regresaran las sonrisas y cesara el llanto.

* * *

><p><strong>•<strong>Anoche me caía de sueño y tuve que corregir hoy en la tarde todo lo que encontré que estaba mal.

**Espero les haya gustado y no hayan sentido desperdiciado su tiempo.**

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
